Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 62
by dementedducky
Summary: First day of the holiday and first day of married life.


*At the hotel and both boys have such bad jet lag they fall asleep as soon as they get into their room. When they eventually wake up they get unpacked and Brendan gets out his laptop and emails Cheryl to let her know they arrived safely.*

"

So boo what shall we do today?" Brendan says wrapping his arms around Ste "our first day as husband and husband"

"Hit the beach?"

"Sure"

The lads get into their trunks and head down to the world famous Bondi beach. The sun is bright and the waters are crystal clear and shimmering beautifully. It looks too good to resist especially in the heat so they decide to go for a swim. After over an hour in the water Brendan sees a little girl being pulled further and further out by the current. She goes under and starts screaming and her mum goes to help and puts herself in danger too. Brendan and Ste dart out after them. Brendan picks up the little girl and Ste tries to calm the mum down and struggles to keep her afloat too. She panics and pushes Ste under the water. Brendan swims over to her with great difficulty as he's still carrying the little girl. He wrestles her off of Ste and she holds onto Brendan's shoulder to keep afloat. Ste bobs back up immediately, gasping for air and two guys on blue boards rush out to them.

"

Cheers fellas" One says as he grabs the frantic woman and lifts her onto his board whilst the other lad takes the little girl in. They rush them onto the sands and give them oxygen whilst the boys get out to see how they are.

After checking that they're ok and being thanked over and over again by the lifeguards and the mother and child the lads go for a bite to eat before heading back to the hotel. They sit relaxing and watching tv before they use the laptop to skype Cheryl and the kids. The kids tell them how they're missing their daddies already, Leah says she's already eaten lots of cake and Lucas is seen bouncing around with balloons in the background. Paddy and Declan ask how Australia is whilst Cheryl is cooking tea. She sends her love to them both and tells them to have fun and relax. After a long chat the boys head to teir bedroom.

"

Well Mr Brady, we've been married a whole day and we still haven't consummated the wedding" Ste says sliding his hand onto Brendan's knee and slowly slides it up towards his crotch.

"

Well now that's just not on. I believe I owe you the fucking of your life now we're married Mr Brady" Brendan says pushing him back onto the bed. He straddles his lap and kisses him taking his time to lengthen each kiss and biting his lip to make him moan. Ste's hands are already wandering, desperate to get Brendan naked, he tears off Brendan's clothes and flings them to one side and Brendan starts stripping Ste whilst still kissing him passionately. He smiles as he continues kissing as he can feel Ste already getting very erect just at the sheer touch of his skin. It turns him on something chronic that he has such an affect on such a beautiful man.

Brendan goes down on Ste and licks the pre come as it flows steadily into his mouth. Once he's satisfied that Ste's ready he takes his dick, gives it a few rubs to make sure it's fully hard and then slams into Ste deep and hard making Ste curse. His hands scrabble at the sheets as Brendan continues. The sweat and pre orgasmic haze builds up fast in both men and soon the room is filled with the stench of sweat and sex and the moans and curses from both men as they get closer and closer to climax. Ste's first and he moans Brendan in his wonderfully scally Mancunian accent. Ste's pulled the sheets off the bed and he now has one hand in Brendan's hair and one down his back. Brendan comes moments later and falls into bed next to say his whole body shaking from orgasms. They wipe up the mess a little before falling asleep in each others arms. First time of married life sex and it couldn't have been better.

*The next morning when they wake up Brendan goes into his bag.*

"We almost forgot about these!" he says bringing an envelop out.

"Oh the naughty photos!" Ste says clapping his hands in excitement. They sit snuggled up together slowly and silently flicking through the photos. Both men growing more and more aroused by the photos. They get through them all and Brendan puts them back in the envelop and puts them on the side.

"oh…wow" Brendan says breathlessly as he sports a massive erection. "You look incredible"

"You look so fuckable Bren" Ste says as he slides his hand down to his bare cock that's standing well to attention. Talk about morning wood. The boys decide to pleasure each other so they both wrap their hands around each others lengths and start slowly building up a steady pace that match with each others. Ste's left leg rubs against his right in pleasure as Brendan's back arches. It begins to get a bit complicated as both men are trying so hard to focus on each other but battling through the amazing orgasmic haze that they're putting each other through kinda muddles up their perfectly synched masturbation session. Brendan comes first and he leans his hot, sweaty, naked body against Ste's as he finds his release. Ste comes after and he too leans in against Brendan. The two of them sit on their bed in front of each other and leaning on each other trying to calm their erratic breathing and their synchronised heartbeats.


End file.
